Los Santos Golf Club
The Los Santos Golf Club, also known as the Los Santos Country Club, is a golf club featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The golf club is located at the GWC and Golfing Society in Richman, and is the most expensive property that any of the three characters can buy in the game and in the entire series, costing $150,000,000 and generating a weekly income of $264,500 (also the most profitable). However, if purchased, the property will take 568 weeks to turn a profit over the initial investment. It can be purchased after completing the mission Nervous Ron, though it is unlikely the player will have amassed anywhere near enough cash that early on in the game. Golf Minigame To play a round of golf, walk to the front door of the clubhouse between 6:00 and 18:00. The entrance fee is $100. If the player walks alone to the front door, NPC members will be available for a game: *Todd Rosenweig (Easy) *Aaron Ingram (Normal) *Jeff Miller (Normal) *Glenn Mather (Hard) *Castro Lagano (Hard) - The player must complete his random event before Castro becomes available for golfing. These characters can often be seen waiting outside the entrance or on the practice greens in front of the clubhouse. Events of Grand Theft Auto V This location is part of the Strangers and Freaks mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Mark given to Trevor Philips. In this mission, Trevor must obtain Mark Fostenburg's golf club and get it to Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill. On Didion Drive, Vinewood Hills, the player will eventually find a golf player being expelled from home by his wife in a random event. The player can give him a ride to the Golf Club and get a small amount of money as a reward. The golf minigame is an available friend activity when hanging out. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online The golf minigame is available to play to any GTA Online Protagonist, despite being claimed that women aren't allowed on the course. Course The course features 9 holes with a 36 regular par and a total yardage of 3,464. Gimmes are accepted. Layout Scorecard Hole by hole Vehicles *Caddy - provided to the player during a round, but they may also be found parked around the course both during and after business hours *Mower (at 20:00-21:00 at night) Collectibles *Golf Club - Used by NPCs. Scare or push them to make them drop the weapon. *Spaceship Part - In the middle of a pond at the western part. Gallery CountryClub-GTAV.png|The country club's golf course. LSGolfClub-GTAV-PCScreenshot.jpg|The Golf Club, as seen in the PC Version. CountryGolfCourse-GTAV.png|The country club's golf course. LsccGTAV.jpg|Michael in the golf course. CountryClubGolf-GTAV.png|Todd Rosenweig, practicing putting. Dawn-small.jpg|Members and strippers playing golf. country club 2.jpg|The front door of the country club and the parking lot. los santos country club.jpg|The back of the country club. The patio. Trivia *It was founded in 1992, the same year Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was set in. **Though, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas takes place in the 3D Universe and the golf club was founded in the HD Universe. *Similar to Los Santos International Airport, if the player flies low above the golf club, the air traffic controller will warn the player that they are flying over a restricted airspace. Not complying with these warnings will result in a two-star wanted level, though if the player is flying a helicopter and simply lands the vehicle on the course and walks away from it, no wanted level occurs. **Also, driving a road vehicle other than the Caddy and Mower on the course will earn the player a 2 star wanted level. **The player will also gain a 2-star wanted level for trespassing on the course when it's closed. **Once the golf club is owned, the player is free to enter the course or fly above it without any consequences. *Even when having purchased the Golf Club, the Golf Club Business Card will not be in the stack of owned properties business cards on the Rockstar Games Social Club. This is because the business cards only apply to properties unique to that protagonist. *When the player buys this property, the manager Raymond will call and apologize for any bad treatment before and justify it by telling the protagonist that they "had no idea you were this rich!" However, only Michael's phone call will have accurate subtitles - Trevor and Franklin's calls will have missing and changed words. *When giving Castro Lagano a ride to the Golf Club during his Random Event, Castro will mention that the Golf Club is for men only and that women are not allowed. This is also stated in the game manual. Despite this, women will occasionally be present at the front door and will even be golfing on the course, and the promotional material includes strippers on the course. GTA Online's female Protagonist is able to golf at the club as well. *Each protagonist will automatically change into course-appropriate attire when starting a round of golf. **If the player owns the property, they can wear whatever they like when playing golf. de:Los Santos Golf Club es:Los Santos Golf Club hu:Los Santos Country Club pt:Los Santos Golf Club ru:Los Santos Golf Club Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Golf Courses Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Restricted Areas Category:Recreation Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V